


Stronger Together

by Heylittleyahtzee (HeyYahtzee)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla records an apology and a confession. Laura overhears. Kiss kiss kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Together

Carmilla sat heavily in Laura's chair and turned the camera on. She'd waited until Laura was out to sneak back in. Her bag was on the bed, packed and ready for whatever came next. Not that it was any secret. Carmilla had known what she had to do the second Laura had uttered those terrible words.

"Hey, Laura." Carmilla clears her throat and tucks her hair behind her ear before looking straight into the camera. She tries to ignore the image of Laura's heart broken face looping in her head and just get the message out. It's harder than she thought.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about what my mother did to you, or about Kirsch. You deserved to know what happened to them, to you especially. I violated your trust and I will regret it deeply for the rest of my days. Please, if you do nothing else, forgive me."

Carmilla sighs and folds her arms over the desk.

"You were right. All this time I could have made a difference and I did nothing but annoy mother with minor indiscretions. The girls over the last eighty years didn't deserve that. They deserved the best..."

Carmilla let a slow smile grace her lips, eyes flickering up to meet the camera.

"They deserved you." The smile falters and Carmilla straightens up quickly, the emotions at the tip of her tongue burning her mouth and her heart in equal measure.

"Anyway. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about Mother anymore. I retrieved the sword and in a moment I will be leaving to end this nightmare once and for all. It's the least I can do after the way I've acted."

She forces herself to look at the camera for what comes next. Laura deserves that at least, one brutal confession from the bottom of her wretched heart.

"There's one last thing I need to tell you before I go. I love you, Laura Hollis. You are the bravest person I've ever met. I never thought I'd find love again but... here I am. I love you."

Carmilla reaches over and drags her bag off the bed. With a click she turns the camera off and stands, heaving the bag over her shoulder. 

She gets exactly halfway to the door when Laura steps into view just outside. She looks sad and confused and a million other things. Carmilla freezes, the perfect deer in the headlights. 

"Were you really just going to leave?" Laura asks. Carmilla shrugs.

"Why wouldn't I?" Laura frowns and shakes her head.

"Because I matter enough to say this to my face? Because it might change things? Because you deserve a chance?" 

"I don't deserve a chance Laura. I-"

"I don't care!" Laura exclaims. Carmilla blinks in surprise. If anything Laura should be happy she's leaving, taking care of her mother, cleaning up her mess.

"I don't care," Laura repeats, and in no time at all she's stepping into the room and wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck. The bag falls to the floor. 

Carmilla doesn't think she's ever been kissed so completely. Laura's tiny body is pressed against hers from their knees to their chests and the arms around her neck are trying to pull her closer, clinging to her like letting go would be the end of the world. Carmilla doesn't even notice her arms slide around Laura's waist to pull her closer. All she can feel is Laura's mouth gliding over hers just like she'd dreamed about.

When they part neither of them lets go. Carmilla leans her forehead against Laura's and sighs deeply. Laura strokes Carmilla's hair, a soft smile on her lips.

"I forgive you," she whispers. 

"That doesn't change what I have to do," Carmilla reminds her. Laura kisses her again, just barely.

"Yes it does. We're stronger together. We have a chance," Laura insists. Carmilla is the one who leans forward this time, hand coming up to cup the back of Laura's head.

"I'm going to save you," Laura tells her, and for the first time Carmilla believes it might be true.


End file.
